In Memorian
by Misa Black
Summary: x Tonks, Nymphadora x "Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma Black, porque o Sol é uma estrela e Tonks era o Sol."


**Harry Potter**

**Nota: **uma das fics que mais me orgulho. Sério. Ela me faz chorar e eu que pari essa fic, então HAHAHA

É isso. Pro Desafio de Hogwarts.

**In Memorian**

**Tonks, Nymphadora**

**# Infância**

Ela era colorida. Não por pressão minha. Na verdade, lembro-me de pedir inúmeras vezes para ela ser menos colorida, para não chamar tanto a atenção.

Ela era uma profusão de cores que a faziam ser exatamente ela – Ser minha menina, minha Nymphadora (por mais que ela sempre demonstrasse pavor ao nome que lhe dei).

Eu optei criá-la daquela forma tão diferente da que eu fui criada. Ela não seria feliz com a criação que eu tive (para falar a verdade, não há um Black que tenha sido feliz com aquela criação, eles só aceitavam as ideologias, o sangue e todo o resto).

Porque Nymphadora não teria os mesmos problemas que eu tive em aceitar as pessoas como elas são.

E eu me orgulhava por isso.

Talvez por isso me peguei esperando que ela não entrasse na Slytherin, como todo Black (exceto Sirius, mas nem mesmo Sirius teve uma boa história), desejei que Nymphadora fosse mais Tonks que Black.

E ela era independente e cheia de vida. Nossa casa parecia morta sem ela ali: sem sua risada, sem suas cores, sem sua presença.

Infelizmente, eu a perdi cedo.

Assim como perdi Ted.

**# Hogwarts**

Poderia parecer implicância com um aluno de outra casa, mas ela sempre foi interessante. Talvez por conseguir fazer desde sempre o que os alunos comuns demoram anos para fazer.

Que eu demorei anos para fazer.

Uma garota tão colorida e cheia de vida que destoava das paredes de pedra do castelo. Às vezes, pensava que o castelo apagava um pouco do brilho natural dela.

**X**

Não éramos amigos, não éramos da mesma casa, não queríamos sair um com o outro, mas havia alguma coisa nela que atraía o meu olhar (e não era a habilidade de mudar de forma ou o fato de eu nunca ter visto uma garota voar tão bem). Era um brilho que a fazia ser tão ela, tão dela que eu só posso associar Tonks com o brilho da luz do sol.

Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma Black, como diziam. Porque o sol é uma estrela e Tonks era o sol.

Quente e amigável.

Eu poderia tê-la amado, se tivéssemos nos conhecido de verdade.

**#Auror**

Metaformagos são raros. Metaformagos corajosos a ponto de optarem pela carreira de auror mais raros ainda.

Eu lembro de cada detalhe da primeira vez que a vi. Eu era um novato assim como ela, mas eu não era igual a ela. Eu não usava os cabelos curtos e arrepiados num tom azul turquesa ou um olho amarelo e o outro preto e muito menos usava camisetas de bandas bruxas de gosto duvidoso. Se a apontassem na rua e me dissessem que ela seria uma das mais corajosas aurores já vistas, eu riria e diria que ela nasceu para Rockstar.

Gosto de pensar que Tonks seria a melhor auror rockstar de todos os tempos, me faz me sentir melhor.

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda pensaria que ela era a melhor parceira que eu já tive.

**# Ordem**

Dizem que a guerra não escolhe ninguém. Dizem que há somente poder e força envolvidos numa guerra. Há ideais, claro, mas poder e força vêm em primeiro lugar.

Eu devo tudo o que sou a Tonks. Após ela, pude me tornar mais viva, mais eu mesma, como se as cores dela tivessem me colorido. Ela era a vida se contrapondo à morte que se aproximava de nós.

Eu cresci e sou quem sou hoje graças a ela. Graças ao carinho dela, a atenção que dava para uma adolescente que por um acaso estava dentro da sede da Ordem.

Até mesmo Remus e Sirius (tão presos às suas dores) sorriam perto de Tonks. Até Moody se orgulhava dela.

Todos a amavam e ela amava a todos nós.

**# Mãe**

Eu não me lembro dela. Todos dizem que ela era uma bruxa brilhante, divertida, alegre e viva, mas tudo o que tenho de Tonks são os poderes.

Eu não conheci quem mais me amou, pelo que me dizem. Ela optou lutar numa guerra ao invés de ficar comigo, ela preferiu morrer do lado do meu pai do que me ensinar o controle da metaformagia, preferiu ser heroína de guerra que cuidar de mim.

Sinto orgulho e raiva dela.

Amo-a mesmo assim.

Eu escolheria a mesma coisa que ela. Eu seria o herói caído da mesma maneira.

Eu lutaria pelos meus ideais.

Obrigado por tudo, Tonks.

Ted.

_Reviews são bem-vindas (de preferência falando quais os POVs) _

_Beijos_

_Misa_


End file.
